The summer
by clace02
Summary: Clary Morgenstern and her Brother Jonathan Morgenstern has drifted apart after he left. Now that she is 16 he wants to try and save their relationship. Her parents are making her go live with him for the summer. what will she decided to do. To forgive or let their relationship slip. M fit later charters. FIRST FANFICTION
1. chapter one

chapter 1

 _" Do you have to go?" asked the 11 year old me with tears in her eyes. My older brother Jonathan looked up at me with a broken face._

 _" I have to baby girl. I can't stay here with Mom. I have to go somewhere that me_ and _Brittany are both welcomed."_

 _The_ _tears_ _where running down my cheeks. I looked up at the boy that said he would never leave me, that he would always protect me no matter how old he gets. But now here he is 18 years old and is breaking both of those promises, along with my heart. I felt hurt and angry, but mostly hurt._

I _got off of his bed and went over to the crib, that held the little one year old, and kissed her on the head where she was at, standing up. Then I walked to the door and left without looking back, not knowing, that the boy that never cry's, had tears coming down his face._

I gasped and sat up fast in my bed, I looked around for a minute before looking at the clock. I sighed when it read 4:27, knowing that I won't be able to go back to sleep.

I got up and put on a blue sports bra with black yoga pants, and went down the stairs and into the kitchen to get water. once I was done getting water I walked to the basement door and went down into the private studio. I looked around at the room with mirrors as walls and went to the radio and tuned it on. I smiled when photograph by Ed Sheeran came on, and started to do my warm ups. I put my feet together and bend down to touch my toes, next I sat down into the splits and leaned as far as I can to my right then to my left. After that I did another split but this time a leg was in front of me and a leg was behind me, I leaned forward and then backwards as far as I can.

By the time I was done with my wam ups completely I looked at the clock on my phone and sighed when it read 6:02. I had to get to school at 8:30. I was mad that I did nothing on the dance routine that the dance and gymnatics couch is making us do. I started to walk out of the door, the radio has already turned off by itself, and up the stairs into the kitchen to get some more water, seeing as I have already dank all of the water in my water cup, and walked up to my room to take a shower and get ready for the last day of my freshman year in highschool. I smiled when that thought came to mind, but it soon left my face when I remembered where I have to go this summer.

After I was done with the shower and put on my clothes, that consist of a baby blue crop top, blue jean shorts, and some white sandals that has closed heels on them, I did my make up, that wasn't to much or too little but just right, the eye make up making my green eyes pop, and the rest of the make up gave me a mysterious look. I then just let my red hair fall down to my waist, not wanting to deal with it.

When I declared my self done, I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. 7:32. Aline should be here alr- a car horn interrupted my thought. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen where my mother and step father was at, drinking coffee.

"BY GUYS. LOVE YOU" I yelled walking outside, after I heard them say by and they love me to, I shut the door and ran to the car.

" What's up bitch, can you believe it, we are going to be sophomores. YAY" said a beaming Aline as I got In the car. I laughed at the exited look on her face and nodded. She pulled out of my drive way and started the way to school.

 _I don't want summer to ever come_ I thought as she started to talk about where she is going to go this summer with her family. I didn't want to talk so I just nodded and smiled when needed to, wishing that this day will go by slow, but knowing my bad luck, I new it wasn't going to happen.


	2. chapter two

chapter 2

Like I have expected, the day went by fast, after getting millions of hugs and people signing my yearbook, the day was over and now I was in my room packing for the long summer ahead of me wishing time will go back to the beginning of freshman year.

After I was done packing I layed on my back in my bed and stared at the ceiling where the glowing stars laid. I remembered when me and Jon put those up, he had me on his shoulders when I was 6 and he was 13, he was handing me the stars while he was standing on my bed, and that was how it was like until we ran out of stars, and he would pretend to fall backwards, and I would scream then laugh when I realise he was just joking.

I smiled at the memory. I felt my cheeks gets wet with tears I didn't know has fallen. I sat up and wiped my hands on my face, getting rid of the tears. _I have to stay strong, I can't let him know how much he still effects me_ I mentally lectured myself.

"COME ON CLARY WE NEED TO GO OR YOU WILL BE LATE FOR YOUR FLIGHT TO CALIFORNIA" my mom yells. After yelling back that I am coming I got off of my bed and grabbed my suitcases, I went downstairs to where my mother and stepfather was waiting for me.

" ok come on let's send your only daughter off too her doom" I said dramatically.

" oh come on pumpkin it won't be that bad, plus they have that dance and Gymnastics Academy you wanted to go to, that should be fun right?" said Luke my step father but he was more of real father sence he has tooken care of me sence I was a baby when my father left.

After he said that I perked up and got the biggest smiled on my face, to which they laughed at but I didn't care. I just want to get there now. The Idris Dance Academy, was like a school for talented students that dance. It could be hip-hop, salsa, ballet, modern, contemparary, tango, Latin, ballroom, or gymnatics. It has always been a dream of mine to go there every sence I was little.

"Ok fine let's go before I miss the flight" I said eagerly.

We got in the car and drove to the airport in silence.

When we got the my mom and dad both gave me a big hug.

" Now your brother should be at the airport in California to pick you up do not leave unless you leave with him. Do you remember the rules?" asked my mother with a little bit of tears in her eyes. I rolled my eyes at the last part. Her rules consist of one, not going to any parties unless my brother goes with me, two, no back talking, three, no bring any guys home or going to any guys home, and four, listen to what the adults say. So basically no fun at all this summer. YAY( note the sarcasm).

"Of course I remember the rules mom. It's not like you will let me forget them. At all" I said with a drop of anger.

she was about to say something else but the voice over the intercom interrupted her by saying my gate was boarding the plane.

After another hug and kisses on the cheek, I left for my gate.

When I got settled in the seat of the plane, we took off. I took out my iPod and plugged in my headphones putting on shape of you by Ed Sheeran. I got comfortable and with listening to the music I fell asleep.

When I woke up I looked around all of the sleeping faces and took out my headphones that was now playing hello by Adele, and lifted up the window curtain. it looked so peaceful out there my fingers itched to draw it.

My sketch book is packed away in one of my suitcases because I thought that I'll be sleeping for most of the ride. with a heavy heart I close the curtain and I put my headphones back in listening to Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus while trying to go back to sleep.

 _we clawed we chained our hearts in vain we jumped never asking why we kissed I fell under your spell a love no one could deny._

I let the lyrics of the song lullaby me to sleep. hopefully the next time when I wake up I will be in California and off of this plane. I never thought I'd say that.


	3. chapter three

chapter 3

I woke up by the blaring of the song love is the name by Sofia Carson. I looked around and realized I was still on the plane. I went to look at my phone to see what time it was only to see the incoming call of Aline. After realizing the blaring of music was my ringtone, I answered with a yawn.

( Clary, _Aline_ )

" _hey girl, did you just wake up_ "

" ya, I am still on the plane and I have a serious crank in my neck. When we both get back home we need to go to the spa ya?"

" _of course and we will go shopping_ " I rolled my eyes but still smiled. " _now don't forget to make a meeting with Madame Dorothea._ _if you get into the Idris Academy then you will be like a legend in school. Every girl will want to be you and every boy will want to da-oh who am I kidding they already do_ " she sighed. the intercom over head came on announcing that we have landed in California.

" ok girl I have to go the plane just landed, and I will call her tomorrow to set up a meeting. don't worry so much." I was already standing and was walking toward the door.

" _I will always worry about you. sisters forever right."_ I smiled, one of my genuine smile. When you first meet Aline you might think of her as a bitch or a slut, like I did when I when we were 12, but once you get to know her, you will find out that it is just a mask and she was afraid of showing her true self. She took me under her wing when no one else noticed I was broken and still breaking. She is 3 months older than me, and new alot about how to dress and how to do your make up good, she always uses me as a life-size Barbie doll.

" Always big sis. I love you and will talk to you later. By"

" _love you too and you better by_." and then she was gone

After I finished getting my things, I started to wander around looking for Jon. when I found him he was at the Cafe in the airport and he was standing next to a girl, who I suppose was his fiance ,Maria.

when he saw me he was about to smile but once he seen what I was wear he stopped. I have changed on the plane into a white crop top with rhinestones on it, black skinny jeans with holes in the knees, and brown leather boots that came up right underneath my knees. If he thought this was inappropriate he should see what I usually wear, and I didn't even have make up on!

I walked over to them. Maria smiled at me warmly and I smiled back while Jon was looking at all of the guys that kept looking at me and glared a cold glare at them

I just silently walked up to them and started a conversation with Maria about anything and everything not even giving Jon a second look while walking to the car with Jon behind us. since I was in front and not even looking at him, I didn't see the hurt look that came across his face.

when we got into their car, that was beautiful, I didn't know the name of it because I don't know much about cars but I did know that it was expensive, I got in the back while Jon took the bags out of my hand and put them in the trunk of the car. Jon got in the driver's seat and Maria got in the passenger seat.

The car drive was silence, but I didn't mind because I had a lot to think about, like the other people that Maria was talking about who lived in the house with my brother and his fiance. she also told me that not only do I have a niece, Brittany, but also a nephew Tyler that is her and Jon's son. Britt's mother died giving birth to her, her name was Camille. Jon was devastated when he found out.

I felt a Pang of hurt when I found out that I had a nephew that i didn't know about, but I also felt anger toward my brother for not answering any of my phone calls for me to know. I have tried to call him a week or so after he left until my 15 birthday when I stopped.

he never answered, and I would cry my self to sleep

there would be times when I just wanted to here his voice, to times when I really need him, like when I used to get bullied so bad at a school that I wanted to kill my self, or when his best friend, Sebastian, rap- NO I will not think about that.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the car stopped. I looked up from my window and saw a beautiful house- no mansion. it was huge. I was starting at the mansion in awe.

Jon and Maria got out of the car and I followed. we walked into the house and into what I guess was the living room.

before I could walk fully through the door I got jumped on by two little figures and fell to the ground with them on top of me. I groaned.

"AUNT CLARY!" screamed Brittany in delight while Tyler just smiled big at me.

"hi little ones. Um can you get off of my stomach it is starting to hurt." I whimpered.

suddenly there bodyweight was off of me and muscular arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me back on my feet

I looked up and seen a drop dead sexy man that was golden. literally. he had gold hair, gold eyes, even his skin seemed to be golden. he's arms were still wrapped around my waist so I removed them and moved back some away from him.

I seen 4 more guys and 2 more girls behind him. "Oh, Clary this is Maia, Alec, Magnus, Isabel, Jordan, you already know Simon." which was true because he is like my guy best friend even though he is older than me. he is like a second brother to me, or maybe even my first brother. I smiled at him. "and this is Jace. guys this is my little sister Clary"


	4. chapter four

chapter 4

I was in the guest room, that will now be my room for the summer, putting my clothes up when there was a knock on the door. I huffed and went to open it to reveal Jon

"Ya Jon" I said as I put one of my dresses on the bed and stood in front of him with my arms crossed.

"You came here so that we can get to know each other again. So please get rid of this attitude because that won't get us anywhere" he said matching my stance

" Ya well I am not the same girl, and not to mention I was forced to come here, and don't tell me that bull shit about me coming here so that we can mend our relationship, the only reason I am here is to watch _your_ kids while ever one is at work because you don't want to pay for a daycare. So don't act like you care about me because you don't, you don't know what I have been through these past years because you can't answer your fucking phone every time I called. I am tied so I am going to bed I am not hungry so I won't eat dinner, goodnight _big bro."_ and with that i slammed the door in his face, but before I did I cought the emotions in his face, one was hurt and the other one was... confusion? why did he look confused? _oh well_

I walked to the walk in closet. _god this place is nice. they all must have good jobs_. I thought as I started to get out my pj's for bed.

after I put them on, without the shower because I was to tired to, I _will just take one tomorrow_ _morning_ , I got in the bed after turning off the light. As soon as my head hit the bed I was out like a light.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

I woke up to someone banging on my door and yelling.

"AUNTIE CLARY. WAKE UP" wined brittany with a loud yawn. I smiled and got up, after getting a hair tie to put my crazy curls up, I opened the door and there stood a still sleepy Britt with the cutest little Minnie mouse pj's ever.

she smiled up at me, and took my hand, pulling me down the stairs. On our way down stairs Ty came out of a room scaring me half to death, to which the laughed about.

"good morning auntie Clary" he said after they were done laughing, but he was still smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him

" good morning buddy" his smile got bigger and he put his hands in the air, looking at me with puppy eyes. I laughed at him, then picked him up, he laughed with delight, which was the cutest thing I have ever heard.

I grabbed Britt's hand and then we all went down stairs. As we entered the kitchen, everyone got quiet and I got confused. I looked at Simon and he just stared at me. I looked down to what I was wearing and understood why they were all looking at me. I still had on my pj's that consist of blue short-shorts and a blue tank top that hugged my curves.

I put down Tyler, and looked at Jon

" Let me guess you want me to change don't you" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yes I do Clary"

"well I can't because I am going to take a shower after breakfast, so then I will change." I said smirking while his face got red from anger, but than, to my surprise, he smirked to.

I didn't like that smirk.

" Ok but you can take a bath instead of a shower" he said still smirking

I was confused, and about to say something when he moved faster then I remembered and threw me over his shoulder and started to walk to the back patio.

I was hitting his back and laughing

" PUT ME DOWN JON" I screamed, but It didn't hold any bite to it because I was laughing still.

" but I thought you wanted to take a bath. Don't worry I don't think the pool water is cold... just a little freezing" he said laughed too.

I then started to hear people counting down

"ONE" he swung me once in the air

" TWO" he swung me again

"ANDDDDD THREE" this time when he swung me he released me

I instantly felt the cold water

I rised up to the surface to see everyone laughing. I looked at Jon and he was still standing on the ladder so I swam over to the ladder and started to go up it, reaching up for his hand. Once I had his hand I pulled down on it and Jon came tumbling down in the water.

Everyone started to laugh more and so did I, but i quickly stopped when I felt tears coming down my face. Jon must have seen because he swam over to me and pulled me in his chest

"I love you little sis, and I am so sorry about leaving" I pushed him away and walked out of the pool angry. when I was by the patio door I stopped and looked at Jon, who was now out of the pool to. And the look on his face made me burst. He looked so hurt.

" I AM NOT MAD THAT YOU LEFT I AM _HAPPY_ THAT YOU LEFT AND STARTED YOUR OWE LIFE. WHAT I AM MAD ABOUT IS THAT YOU FORGOT ALL ABOUT ME, I TRIED TO CALL YOU TWO WEEKS AFTER YOU LEFT AND EVERY DAY UNTIL MY 15TH BIRTHDAY AND YOU NEVER ANSWERED. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I BEEN THROUGH, WHAT HAPPENED TO ME BECAUSE YOU NEVER ANSWERED YOUR PHONE JON." tears started to fill my eyes as I started to talk normal "I missed you and you didn't miss me, your where my everything when I was little. I looked up to you. I went through hell without you, and you didn't care. so you don't have to pretend that you do so that I will watch your kids because I am already stuck here." after I said that every one looked stuned.

Jon was about to say something but I was already going in the house.


	5. chapter five

chapter 5

 ** _Jon's_** ** _pov_**

After Clary stormed in the house everyone was quite.

 _what did she mean that she called me? I never got any calls from her. what has she been through that I wasn't there for?_ I thought as Maria came and put a hand on my shoulder, kissing my cheek

"maybe you should go and talk to her. let her open up to you Jon, she is hurting I can see it, what dose she mean that she called you?" she asked

" I don't know and I don't think she will want to talk to me" I said as I turned around to look at her.

"Well maybe you shou-" she was cut off by Tyler

"DADDY"he yelled with tears coming down his face. I looked at the door that my little sister just disappeared Into and then at my crying son

"Go Jon I have ty" Maria said. I kissed her and ran in the house and up the stairs. I walked to her room and heard her crying behind the door and it broke my heart. _I never wanted to hurt her_.

I knocked on the door and i heard a faint 'go away'. I opened the door to see Clary on the bed with her knees drawn up and her head on them crying. she snapped her head up when I closed the door and she glared at me " do you understand English I said to go away, I don't need you here to tell me how sorry you are, so just save us both the trouble and go"

I went and sat down on the bed ignoring her and pulled her to me, she started to fight me and slap me in the stomach but I wouldn't buge, tears were already making there way down my face

"LET ME GO... LET ME-" she stopped because the tears took over and she relaxed in my arms and I pulled her in my lap rocking back and forth with my chin on her head

" I never got any calls Clare. you of all people should now that I would answer the phone in a heart beat if I new it was you, but I never got a call from you." I whispered to her. she moved her head form under my chin and for a second I thought she was going to get up before she looked at me

" but I did call you, I did" she said calming down, she looking at the position that we were in and got up

" I am not a child, I can handle myself ok? so please just go" she walked to the closet and started to get her clothes out and into the suitcases that were on the floor

"what are you doing?" I asked already knowing what she was doing but not wanting it to be true

" I told Mom and Dad that i will try, and I did but it is my second day here but the first day we didn't even talk to each other and the second we are fighting, I just think it would be better for everyone if I left" she said still packing

" people that claim the are not children do not run away from their problems they stay and try to fix them, only a child would run away from a situation that they cannot handle." I said getting annoyed with her. she turned around with a red face that I new she only got when she was really pissed

 _oh man what did I just do_

"you have no _idea_ about the things that I have been through and I had to stand back and _take it_. You don't know anything about my life, and to come and think of it you don't know anything about me... you probably don't even know what my favorite color is, what I love to do, what my biggest fear is, because you are not in my life. So don't _tell me_ that I am acting like a child, because as soon as you left I had _everything_ tooken from me, even though I didnt want it to be taken. My life has been I living _hell_ , and I never complain about it because if I did then I wouldn't be living, and I always take responsibility for something that I did, and that _dear brother_ is why I and not a child." she all but spat at me.

she started to finish her packing and I panicked. " ok maybe I don't know anything about you now but that was the whole point of you coming here, I know you think it is to watch my kids but it's not, because I can have anyone watch them for free, you are here because I missed you so much and I want my baby sister back" I got up and walk over to her " you don't have to open up to me like you used to but maybe just letting me in, if you stay, I can help you get past what every it is that is still hurting you but please, _please_ , stay" I pleaded with her. she looked like she was thinking about something

"o-ok, fine but only under one condition" she said with a devilish glint in her eyes, but I didn't care at that point. Clary, a 16 year only girl, had me, a 23 year old man, begging.

" anything" I said and she smirked


	6. chaptet six

chapter 6

 ** _clary's_** ** _pov_**

" _Idris Dance_ _Academy how may I help you"_ said a girl voice over the phone

" Hi this is Clarissa Morganstern, I was wondering if Madame Dorothea was available." I asked sitting on my bed.

" _Yeah she is, just a moment please_ "

after the talk I had with Jon I kicked him out after he came to terms with my condition. I new we still had a long way to go to become the Clary and Jon we used to be but for now I am just happy that he is back in my life again

we never did find out why he never got my calls though but, like always, I believed him when he said he didn't get them. I just hoped he didn't betray my trust.

" _Hello Clarissa this is Madame Dorothea_ "

" hi Madame Dorothea, I am 16 years old and I live in New York, but for the summer I am staying with my brother in Cali, and I was wondering if I can get an audition to get summer classes from there"

 _" yes I must say, you dance couch has all go reviews about you on her website but are you sure you are ready for this Clarissa, it's tough do you think you can do it"_ I rolled my eyes

" yes madame I do"

" _... ok can you make it on Thursday of next week"_ I had to keep in a squeal even though I knew she didn't think I could do it.

" yes that will work for me. Thank you"

" _see you Thursday Clarissa"_ then she hung up.

"oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" I squealed happily bouncing from one foot to the other. I took out my phone and scrolled down to Aline and then started to text her

( Clary, _Aline)_

" OMG GUESS WHAT"

 _"Channing Tatum is in your brothers house"_ I rolled my eyes

"No, something bigger"

" _what is it"_

"Well first of all, I got a party out of my brother and you are so coming to it, sence we are in the same state now, which reminds me what happened to Hawaii. Anyway I GOT AN AUDITION" I didn't bother telling her what the audition was for because she will automatically know.

I didn't get a fast response back so I went into my walk in closet and got out blue silky short shorts with the matching tank top for my PJ's.

After I got my PJ's out I went to check my phone and had a text message from Aline. I quickly opened it

" _OMG OMG I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT :-D, two ways on why we aren't going to Hawaii: granny suit. I threw a fit. Do u you not know anything about me of course I am coming to that party._ " I giggled at her response

" YA YOU ARE. LOL. I have to go so I will text you later. luv ya" I set my phone down and went into the bath room to take a show with my PJ's in my hands

As soon as I was about to walk into the bathroom, the door open and out came a shirtless Jace. I knew I was staring _but Holly hell this man is sexy_. I was brought out of my dirty mind by the cockiness in his voice

"see something you like sweetheart" he asked with a smirk. _that comment just took away his sexiness_. I rolled my eyes

" All I see Is a man that is going to need to carry butter around with him in the future so that he can get his head unstuck in-between the door frames everytime he walks through one." I said with my own smirk.

he looked surprised that I talked to him that way. I took this opportunity to slip into the bathroom door, where I closed it softly behind me, while mentally giving myself a pat on the back. _this summer just might be fun after all._


	7. chapter seven

chapter 7

" This party is going to be great!" Magnus said from his spot on the couch by Alec, he turned and looked at me " you, biscut, are my new favorite" I laughed at the look of amazment on his face

I was about to say something but Britt came running into the living room with Jace running after her

"I AM GOING TO GET YOU BRITT" he yelled while she laughed

she ran and jumped on me and put her head on my chest, Jace stopped and looked from me to her to her hands that were behind me back. A slow smile crept onto his face as he strode over to us. he put his hands on the arm of the chair I was in and leaned in close while moving his hands to my waist

" Clary _come_ on and get up for me" he said with a suductive voice as he said 'come'. I leaned closer to him with my hands on his upper arms

" not a chance" I whispered as I got up fast with Britt still in my arms. I walked into the kitchen and set Britt on the counter " ok little one what do you have that he wants" she pulled her hands out from behind her back to revel his phone I smiled and gave her a high five " that's my girl"

all of a sudden the phone was out of her hands and I looked at my right to see a blond girl that I have never seen before in a robe, holding the phone and glaring at me, beside me I heard Britt sigh and mutter something I didn't catch.

" bitch what are you doing with jaceys phone" she snered at me. I was about to say something to her not at all nice when Jon came into the room

he sighed when he saw her " kaelie what are you doing her" he asked " get out" she pouted at my brother

" Not until I find out what this bitch was doing with _my boyfriend's_ phone" she said looking at me in anger, I rolled my eyes. Jon was so mad you can feel it coming off of him

" she is my _sister_ your slut get the fuck it off my house, NOW" Britt hid behind me

she just huffed and started to walk out of the back patio, but I stopped her " leave Jaces phone... _please_ " I added as a after thought holding g out my hand, she huffed again and walked over to me slamming the phone in my hand and storming out of the house.

Jon looked at me " hey sorry about her she is a-" he stopped once he seen Britt behind me " Brittney baby I am sorry if I scared you" he said coming over to us. Britt came out from behind me and smiled up at her dad

" it's ok Daddy I am just glad she is gone" she said, we all looked at each and burst out laughing, all of the tension that started to form when the blond was here, now gone

" who was she" I asked once we settled down

" kaelie one of Jaces sluts that he keeps around, I love Jace like a brother but he is such a man whore" he said taking the phone I was handing him

" give that to him will you I am going to start dinner so that Maria won't have to" I said walking over to the fridge getting the ingredients out to make stuffed peppers, Jon seen what I was making and smiled, he had always loved this dish

he walked over to me and kissed my head " ok do you need any help" he asked I shook my head and they both left while I started to cook

O:-)O:-)O:-)O:-)O:-)O:-)O:-)O:-)O:-)O:-):O

I was getting ready for bed when all of a sudden the door of my bedroom opened and Tyler came into my room followed by Brittany, they looked scared

" hey guys what's wrong" I asked going on my knees in front of them

" I can't sleep and I want to she with you do does sissy, can we?" asked a hopeful Ty, I smiled at them and nodded

we got in to bed with me in the middle, ty on my left and Britt on my right. they cuddled up to me and started to go to sleep

" goodnight babies" I whispered leaning over Britt's head to tuned off the lamp and going to sleep too but before I did I heard a faint 'goodnight Aunt Clary' from them and smiled

that night I went to sleep with a smile on my lips.


	8. chapter eight

chapter 8

I woke up to someone poking me in the face. I slowly open my eyes and looked at the brown eyes that I have missed so much

I squealed and jumped off of the bed to hug her. she laughed at me and hugged my back. "what are you doing here" I asked smiling like an idiot

"well, I missed you and so my mom called your brother and GUESS WHAT!" she finished exited, I laughed

"what, no , let me guess you finally got you dream of meeting Channing Tatum." I asked sarcastically

" no I wish..." she lead off as she got this dreamy look in her eyes

"ok so what happened Aline...Aline... ALINE." I yelled at her snapping my fingers in her face, she snapped out of what ever day dream she was about. Channing Tatum, probably shirtless.

" I get to stay here for the rest of the summer!" I looked at her and started to jump up and down, ya I know I am acting childish but I don't care at the moment, I missed her.

After about squealing our heads off I went into my walk in closet while Aline told me how pissed off she was at her parents because it was their fault they weren't in Hawaii, because the just _had_ to invite her grandmother.

"...I mean she has _granny roles_ and they expected me to go with them. No way" she ranted, I smirked at her

" Did you just say granny roles" I asked still smirking while she rolled her eyes and walked over to me

" yes I did... hmm no how about... this" she said taking the white blouse I had and putting it on the bed and giving me a shirt that was a blue tank top with ruffles on it. I smiled at her and nodded

after putting on the shirt and Jean sure with my white flip flops we walked down stairs. As soon as we go to the living room everyone was there I ran and jumped on my brothers lap hugging him tightly

" thank you" I whispered, he seemed surprise with my action but he soon put his arms around me and hugging me back

" I would do anything for you, baby girl" I looked at him and smiled getting off of his lap

" wow red, what do I need to do to have you do that to me" says a voice behind me but I didn't need to turn around because I already new who it was

" well maybe if you are a bit nicer then we will see" I said turning around to look at him. he smirked at me

" will sence I am 21 and you are 16 we will have to wait for me to be _nice_ to you until you turn 18, sadly" he said in mock sadness, I laughed at him and he smiled back. I have already started to get use to his comebacks.

I looked over at Aline and she had a knowing smile on her lips, looking at me and Jace, I sighed, knowing I was going to get bombarded with questions later

" let me guess everyone new about this" I said pointing at Aline

" I am a person not a 'that'" huffed Aline, I looked at her smiling, letting her now I was kidding. I was answered with just head nods, I looked over Jordans shoulder to get a look at what they were doing, and saw a party planning packet.

I raised my eyebrows at Izzy " you need a packet for party planning" I asked in disbelief.

" don't judge me, and besides I am just looking to see if I want to add anything in the party that i have forgotten, and sence it is a 4th of July party, we are going to have fireworks" she said all in one breath looking blue in the face and about ready to pass out

" breath, Izzy, breath" Simon said rubbing her back

" I still can't believe that she" Aline pointed at Izzy "is your" she than pointed at Simon "girlfriend" everyone laughed at the looking on his face, but he new she was kidding because like me he already knew Aline and new she was kidding.

" do I get to drink at this party" I asked no one in particular

" you should but if Jon says no then don't worry I can sneak you some" answered Maia, I looked at her and smiled.

After a while, Maia and Jordan left to go to their home, while I went to get something to eat with Aline.

After eating a ham and cheese sandwich with some chips with Aline we went outside with the kids and started to play with them,

I am finally starting to feel like I belong again next to my brother, _I just hope that when summer is over, we will still stay in touch_ I thought as I sat down in the grass with Aline looking at the kids laugh and play. I smiled at them knowing that no matter what happens I _Will_ make sure they are still in my life.

 **Please review, I love the reviews, and tell me what you think I should put in it and I will try to add it thank you love clace02**


	9. chapter nine

chapter 9

" Jace what are you doing" I asked when I walked in to the dining room and saw him on the floor face down

" ugh...I haven't been laid in like...3 days" he moaned like he was in pain

I laughed at him, he picked his head up for about a moment and grinned at me, "would you like to help"

I couldn't help it I blushed, he stood up and started to walk over to me as I walked backwards. my back bummed into the wall and Jace put this hands on both sides of my face, caging me in between him and the wall

I took a rasped breath " Jace what are you doing"

" I...I don't really know actually. you are so beautiful Clary." he said looking at my lips

I rolled my eyes at him "you just want to get in my pants but guess what? you can't butter me up, I know I am not beautiful so stop" he looked confused

"Clary do you... do you actually think you are not beautiful"

" I know, so drop the subject and let me pass" I said getting annoyed.

he just continued to look at me

"... Clary you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, yes I might mess around with you, but the only reason I have not kissed you yet is because it is illegal. You might not believe me but I am telling you the truth." he said in a voice that was so sincere

I looked in to his eyes and then to his lips and I knew that if I kissed him I will be falling into his trap, and I don't want to be the new flavor of the week. " please don't, don't kiss me right now because if you do I am afraid I might fall for you and I know, I know that I will be just your new flavor of the week and I don't want my heart broken any more than it already is" I pleaded with him

I ducked under his arms and ran out of the dining room and out side were everyone else was, planning the party, but they made me go and check on Jace... Jace ugh.

" hey is he ok" asked Alec

" ya he is just mopping strong because he hasn't been laid in 3 days." I said rolling my eyes while everyone else laughed. I looked at the clock on my phone, 8:03, we were also barbecuing outside so I didn't have to cook in the hot house

I looked up from my spot on the ground when I heard the back patio open, and out came Jace

" AUNTY CLARY, COME SWIM WITH US" screamed Britt, on the ladder in her cute hot pink two peice bathing suit with rhinestones, with ty by her in Spiderman swimming bottoms.

I smiled at them and stood up taking off my shirt and shorts, revealing my tiny black two piece bikini, and ran over to the pool climbing up the latter and pushing them off of it and in to the water, they laughed when the came up to the surface with their floaties for help.

I laughed with them and jumped in the pool, followed by Aline in a purple two piece with ruffles. soon everyone joined in after dinner was done and we all ate. we swam around playing, some pool games and laughing,

by the time we got out it was 10:42 and we were all tired. we walked in the house and going straight into our rooms after saying good night to each other. I walked into my closet and got into a white tank top and gray sweatpants, before climbing into bed. After laying there for a little bit, I heard my bedroom door open and in came Jace

we looked at each other for a little bit and I sat up in bed slowly, as he came to sit on my bed. I looked at him and he stared right back

" oh fuck it" he muttered I looked at him confused and about to ask him what he met, but his lips meeting mine in a passionate kiss, cut off anything I was about to say.

but I was _definitely_ not complaining


	10. chapter ten

chapter ten

Have you ever felt like you are flying, that you are so high above the sky that nothing bad can happen to you, your safe, protected, free.

kissing Jace right now in my room, in the dark, makes me feel like that, like I am flying, and I never want it to end, but of course it does

he was the first to pull back, but I still kept my eyes closed. I felt the bed move a little, then arms were wrapping them self around me in a hug, I still haven't opened my eyes but I didn't need to, I didn't _want_ to.

he pulled me closer to him and I was melting into him, just like I knew I would. " I want you to go" I whispered to him

"no you don't" he was right I didn't want him to, but I needed him to so I wouldn't fall completely

" please just go." I said, he pulled back a little and looked at me, I was a little afraid of what he might do, what if he gets mad like Sebastian did. I shuddered at the thought, I trust Jace though, I know I do. he nodded and was about to stand up, but I grabbed his arm "wait... i couldn't sleep can you stay, but promise me you won't kiss me, again" I asked a little embarrassed and hesitant.

he smiled at me and nodded again. we climbed up in bed and layed down on our sides facing each other, not touching. I had some confidence in me from earlier, so I scooted closer to him and he froze for a minute before pulling me into him completely, putting his chin on my head so I was tucked under his head.

I fell asleep on his arms, feeling safer then I have in a long time

 ** _THE NEXT MORNING_**

when I woke up, I knew before I even opened my eyes that I was alone, there was no more heat that always seemed to role off of Jace like he was a heater.

I got up and went down stairs not even caring to change sence my PJs weren't inappropriate. I went down stairs and into the kitchen where only Maria was.

" good morning" I told her smiling, she turned around and smiled back

" good morning hunny, everyone else is in the dining room eating breakfast your plate is already out there" after thinking her, I went into the dining room where they were, even Jordan and Maia was here

I smiled at everyone as they all said good morning to me. I sat down with Aline to my right and Jon to my left

" so what are we doing today"asked Magnus "we are all of of work and the college students is on a break we should do something... we should have a party"

" but we already are next month, remember the 4 to of July party that Clary wanted" reminded Jon

" yes but come on let's have a party before hand like a... before party" argued Magnus

"... fine but what about Brittany and Tyler"asked Jon

"we could-"started Magnus but he got could off by Maria

" my mom can take them for the night sence it is Wednesday she doesn't have to work" she said sitting down next to Jon

" so it's settled we are having a party. YAY" An excited Magnus cheered.

 ** _PARTY_**

After a lot of arguing and Izzy running around like a mad women the party turned out great. good music. good food. a disco ball. and of course a lot of alcohol. a lot.

the house was packed and it was loud but it was fun, I was dancing with Izzy and Maia, in my tight green dress that reached my mid thigh, we were having a lot of fun when I felt hands on my waist from behind me

I turned my head and seen Jace

I smiled and turned my whole body in his arms and put my arms around his neck " hey" I wished in his ear, and mentally part my self on the back when I felt him shudder

"hey beautiful, do you-"he got cut off by a voice I never wanted to here again

"CLARY" said a booming voice, I didn't want it to be true but even as I was turning I knew it was, and who it was

"Sebastian"


	11. chapter eleven

**chapter** **eleven**

I was frozen in place

I couldnt breathe

Sebastian started to walk closer to where Jace and I stood. I was shaken but I tried to stop myself, not wanting Jace to see

he was in front of us now, looking at me. after a while if looking at me he looked at Jace and smirked, giving him the man hug "hey man nice party, let me guess, Izzy"

"ya she was running around like she was on fire, I didn't know you was going to be here, I think Jon is over there" said Jace pointing at the bar, glancing at me before looking back at Seb

"ok man thanks" he than looked at me and his smirk got bigger as he looked me up and down, I seen Jace stiffen out of the corner of my eye "and I will see you later _Clary_ " he said then he was gone, the way he said my name made me flinch, I remember the way he pushed me down on my couch telling me over and over again that I deserved it that I was a slut a he started to undre- NO! I will not let him do this to me, again, make me feel worthless and afraid all of the time

I looked at Jace, only to see him already looking at me, concern in his face, along with anger,. "what was that about" he asked "you looked like you was going to pass out, did he do something to you because if he did I will-" I cut him off by just waking away not wanting to hear any more

I went to the bar and sat on the stool by Aline in the verge of tears "Aline"

"oh hey what-"she stopped and looked at me and her face dropped as she took my have and pulled my outside and in to the garden "what happened are you ok? do I need to kick somes ass, because I will" I shook my head, letting the tears go

she pulled me into her and hugging me "Seb i-is he-here, and i-i se-seen him" I said as soon started to rock my body, I felt Aline stiffen and pull back, she was red with anger

"where is he"she growled, I shook my head looking at the clock, is was passed one on the morning and I had to get up earlier tomorrow for my audition

"No, I don't want my brother to know, I think the are still friends, come on let's go to bed, I need to wake up early for the audition tomorrow" I said sniffing, she just nodded but I knew she was still angry

we walked in the house and straight up the stairs and into my room where we both just fell on the bed not bothering to change, I didn't know how tired I was but as soon as I got the bed I feel asleep

 ** _Jaces_** ** _pov_**

After Clary ran to the bar and her and Aline left to go out side, I went up to Sebastian, I never liked the guy but he was Jon's friend so I tolerated him, but after the look on clary's face I know something was wrong, she looked terrified of him

Clary has only been here for a free wild and I am already dying to have feelings for her and i knew it was wrong and I tried to stop the feelings, but when you are having sex with a girl and you accidentally moan out clary's name instead of the girl you are fucking, you know it is useless because you can't even get her out of your head while you are having sex!

Sebastian was by Jon, Alec, Magnus, and Jorden talking about a football game, as I walked up

Jorden saw me first and smiled at me, clapping me on the back "what up man" he asked but I was looking at Seb, I knew something happened and he did something to my Clary and I was going to find ou- wait what, _my_ _Clary_ , god I am sounding like such a girl

"what did you do to Clary" after hearing his sister name, Jon stopped talking, and so did the rest of the guys

"what's going on, what about my sister" asked Jon coming up beside me looking at Seb, who looked scared, number one rule, don't look scared in front of Jon when you are being interrogated, especially when it involves the people that he loves. Jon looks pissed

"nothing Jon I do even know what Jace is taking about" Jon then looked at me

"we were dancing and then we heard you say her name, she looking scared to death, and started to shake, what did you do to her"I said, growling at the last part

"look man nothing happened I didn't do-" he got cut off by Aline coming down the steps, and walking over to us

" yes you did you asshole" she said angry, as seen glared at her

"Aline what did he do to Clary" asked Jon still looking pissed. Aline looked at Jon, she was clearly debating about something in her head

she looked at me and then Jon " Jon don't tell clary I told you, but... Seb... he, uh, raped Clary when she was 12"

I was shocked, so was the guys but Seb just looked afraid. in the matter of seconds Jon was on top of Sebastion.


	12. chapter twelve

chapter twelve

Jaces pov

Jon was punching Sebastion as he sat on top of him, Seb's head was going to the sides as Jon kept on punching him

" I TRUSTED YOU, I LET YOU IN MY HOUSE. WE WERE LIKE BROTHERS AND YOU DID SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN MY LIFE, SHE WAS TWELVE YOU SON OF A BITCH"yelled Jon. the music got shut off and people was chanting 'fight, fight, fight' me and Jordan looked at each other and nodded knowing, we was going to have to stop this because if Jon continued he was going to end up ll killing Seb.

me and Jordan grabbed Jon's arms and got him off of a bloody, and unconscious Sebastian. we kicked everyone out

we called the cops

when they came, they wanted proof and to talk to Clary, but we were informed by Aline that she was asleep, so Aline told the details on what happen as best as she could

it turns out seb was staying the night with Jon's family so that he could watch Clary when they left in the morning and the night they left he when into her room and raped her, after the story ended we were all mad

the cop asked why Aline didn't tell anyone, and she said that clary didn't want anyone to know, but aline didn't know why. they took the to jail for the night because he was in meth, but if Clary didn't testify against Sebastion then he would get out.

when the cops left we were all tired and decided to go to bed but before we did we all went into clary's room, I know a Little weird but we wanted to see if she was ok, we got to her room and looked in

she was sleeping in a ball under the covers, she looks so innocent when she was sleeping and younger

we all went to our rooms, when I went to mine I flopped on the bed, after taking off my shirt and pants, leaving me in my boxers, falling to sleep thinking what will happen tomorrow.

clary's pov

when I woke up, I just started on my bed. I head a car horn and went to look out of the window to see Marias patents outside with Brittany and Tyler. Jace, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Izzy, Jon, and Maria came outside to get the kids and I guess talk to the parents

as if he could see me looking at him, Jon looked up from Tyler, who looked like he was telling a story, when Jon saw me a lot of emotions was showing on his face. anger, hurt, disappointment, sad, pissed, and what looked like exhaustion was on his face and I was confused as why

I looked away from him and and the yard again until my eyes landed on a pair of gold ones

green meets gold

we just stared at each other, until Tyler tab to him and jumped on him, I looked away from them and walked in to my closet to get clothes, after putting on a pair of skinny jeans and white tank top and put on a pair of white ankle socks.

I walked down stairs and everyone was still outside so I looked at the clock to see that it was after 12 in the afternoon so I started to make sandwiches, not wanting to think about last night. after the sandwiches where done my phone started to ring _perfect timing_ I thought as I pressed answer when I saw it was my mom

(Clary, _mom_ )

 _"hey honey what's going on sweaty I haven't talked to you in a long time, is your brother being nice, are you list-"_ I cut her off

"mom everything is fine I actually have an audition for the Academy of dance at to so I have to go and practice but I promise I will call you" I said as they all walked in. I pressed the plate it's sandwiches towards the kids and they smiled at me before getting one.

"ok hunny I love you, brake a leg at your audition but not really ugh you now what I mean" I laughed

"yes I do, I love you too by"

I pressed end to end the call and looked up to see everyone looking at me

"what's wrong, what did I miss" I asked and the all looked at each other and then back at me

"Clary we need to talk"said Jon coming over to me

 _oh no this can not be good_ I thought as Jon pulled me into the living room


	13. chapter thirteen

chapter thirteen

"make this quick I have an audition in an hour" I said as Jon made me sit on the couch. I had no idea what was going on. I looked at Aline and she wouldn't meet my eyes

"what audition biscut"asked Magnus putting his chin in his hands looking at me in fascination.

"my dance aud-"I got cut off by Jon

"Magnus we are here to talk to Clary about more important stuff then a dance audition" he said while glaring at him

I glared at Jon "dance is very important to me, besides what can be more important" I said aggravated

"how about you being raped, and you not telling me" when he said, I froze. I looked at Aline and she met my angry gaze with a sorry one "Sebastion has been here sence I left New York and I didn't know about this- wait you said you tried to call maybe he was the reason I didn't get them" he said the last part as if he was talking to him self

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU TOLD" I screamed, jumping up and looking at Aline

"I couldn't let him get away with it!" she exclaimed.

"YES YOU COULD BECAUSE I COULD" I was fuming by now

"SHE DID THE RIGHT THING" bellowed Jon "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD"

"NO I SHOULDN'T HAVE, IT IS NONE OF YOU'RE BUISNESS, IT IS MY LIFE AND YOU WANTED OUT."

"I DIDN'T WANT OUT I WANTED TO HAVE SOMEONE THAT WOULD WANT ME _AND_ BRITTANY, YOU SAID YOU UNDERSTOOD THAT, AND I TOLD YOU THAT I DIDN'T GET ANY CALLS FROM YOU" He screamed at me

"I DO UNDERSTAND, BUT I SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN THE ONLY ONE THAT TRIED TO CALL, YOU DIDN'T CALL BECAUSE YOU HAVE YOUR OWN LIFE, AND I'M NOT APART OF IT SO FUCK ME, RIGHT. GOD I AM SO SUCK OF THIS, ALL OF THE BLAME GOES ON ME AND I AM TIRED OF IT" after I screamed that he didn't say anything

"I am going to be late for my audition but I don't even care anymore because I am leaving and you can't stop me this time" I whispered and everyone started to abject, but I was already running upstairs.

I really into my room and closed the door, I slid down the door as I let the tears out. I took my phone out and called my mom

(Clary, _mom_ )

 _"hey sweaty, what are you doing"_ the tears kept on coming down and I couldn't stop themcan you order me a plane ticket home pleaseI said sniffing _"what's wrong Clary is everything ok"_ no it's not i will tell you later but please, _please_ , buy me a plane ticket homei begged _"... ok I will buy one right now hang on"_ she said, I started to here typing and guessed she was on her laptop _"ok I bought you a ticket and but you have to get ready because it leaves at 4"_ I looked at the clock. 2:31.

ok mom thanks _"_ _"you are welcome sweetheart I will see you tomorrow"_ i hung up and started to pack. as I was packing no one came to me and tried to stop me, I don't know if I was happy that they would leave me alone or upset that they didn't care enough to come and get me to stop.

I looked at the clock that said 3:09, I grabbed my suitcases and walked down the stairs.

"I don't know what to do I am losing her again" I heard Jon say, I finished walking down the stairs and started to walk to the door

"wait, Clary let me drive you" Maria said I turned arounded and looked at her, and smiled shaking my head no

"I already called a cab thanks though... by" I went out of the door before Jon could say anything

tears was going down my face as I heard the cab horn honk. I made my way down the stairs

"AUNTY CLARY, WAIT" I looked behind me to see the door open and everyone out side, I looked at Brittany who had tears coming down her face, like me.

she ran to me as I got on my knees to hug her, then Tyler was there to hugging me along with Britt. I moved away from them and stood up

"I love you guys ok" they both nodded with tears in their eyes. I got in the cab and looked at the window to see the kids hugging onto Jon still crying

As the cab started to leave I looked at Jon and he had tears in his eyes to. I looked forward as the cab took off, not looking back.


	14. chapter fourteen

chapter fourteen

Jon's pov

I kept on looking at the place where I last seen Clary. it has been two days since she left, and I have been a total reck I have tried to call her but she won't answer, I even tried to call my mom but she just says that Clary doesn't want to talk.

I did get good news last night though. the officer that too Sebastion to jail said that thy didn't need Clary to testify anymore because, a girl had stepped up and confessed that she had been raped by seb too, there was a huge case over it but that ended last night and he is going to prison for a long time.

I felt a have in my shoulder and looked behind me to see Jordan "hey man come on inside, you have been it here for I while." he sighed when I shook my head no "you do know that looking at the spot where she left, won't bring her back" he said softly

"ya but I don't know what to do, I finally had her back but know I lost her again" I said putting my have though my hair. I walked in the house behind Jordan, anyway.

"Jon you have a phone call" said Izzy as soon as I walked into the house "it's Aline" she added, I nodded and went over to get talking the phone from her

Aline left the day Clary did, she went back to her vacation house. "hey Aline, what's up"

"I just wanted to tell you that me and Clary is coming to California for the Nationals." she sighed and I heard noises in the background "anyway I have to go but I have another thing to tell you, we have a recital down here in two weeks, and Clary is freaking out, I think she could use you right now, anyway by" she hung up fast so I didn't have a chance to say anything.

I walked out of the hallway and into the living room where everyone is

"who will like to go on a vacation to New York!"

 **o0o0o0o0o** ** _clary's pov_**

it has had been a week since I left and me and Aline was practicing in my dance studio. I have forgiven Aline for telling my brother because I would have done it to.

the music was playing better dig two by band Perry, I was don't my flip with no hands when my mom walked in the studio, I shut off the music and looked at her, she looked excited with a peace of paper in her hands

not good

"honey why didn't you tell me you had a dance recital that was going to be world wide" she asked smiling,

"because Mom we are going to be scored, and you sometimes are a... how should I say this... mother bear"

"a mother bear, is that what you are worried about" sure asked amused.

"yes, yes it is because when mamma bear comes out so due her claws and then I get disqualified." I said softly

"well i am going and so is luke, but don't worry... mamma bear will go in hibernation for this" she said walking out finalizing it.

I sighed and looking at Aline who was smirking "shut up"

"I want even going to say anything"

"no but you were thinking it" I said annoyed.

"ya I totally was"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

after about three hours of practice, we went upstairs to eat and drink. as soon as I put the cop of water on my lips the bell rung, I growled and went to open it.

when I opened it I gasped

"what are you guys doing here, have you ever heard of calling first" I said shocked

"well I tried to call you but you wouldn't answer so I thought I would come here and watch you kill it, in your recital" said my brother grinning at me

I smiled back and opened my door for all of them to come in, glad for once he came to me.

we were sitting on the couches with Brittany beside me and Tyler in my lap "so we have something to tell you" Izzy said softly

I nodded my head and Simon continued "turned out you weren't the only girl that Sebastion... uh took advantage of so he is now in prison for a long time" when he said that, it felt like a weight has been lifted off of my chest, even though it has been years ago o have never fully recovered from it knowing that he could do it again. "annnnnnnnd Izzy is pregnant, I am going to be a dad" we all cheered for that

we sat there talking for what felt like for hours, but I didn't care I was just happy to have them back even though I left this time.

us girls was talking about the clothes and baby stuff while the boys was taking about how they were going to teach the boy/girl how to defend them selves, which I thought was awesome

I met Jaces eyes from across the coffee table and we smiled at each other. "I love you aunty Clary" said tyler, making me look at him

I smiled at him "I love you too"I then looked at Brittany "and I love you and I always will" they smiled at me and then started to laugh as I tickled them

I met Jon's eyes and we smiled at each other ' I love you' he mouth

' I love you too' and I did


	15. chapter fifteen

**CHAPTER** **FIFTEEN**

 ** _clary's pov_**

I was back stage with Aline. It had been two weeks since Jon came to the house. They were staying in a hotel because, my mom and Jon started to fight again, but I honestly didn't care, he was here and starting here until my recital was over.

which was today, and I was freaking out, _what if I mess up? what if I fall off of the stage? what if I throw up on-,_ I was cut off, when I felt a have on my shoulder, I turned around, and seen Aline

"Girl stop, you will do fine, ok" I nodded my head but I didn't feel fine, and she new that, but she still walked away with a sigh

I looked out of the curtain, and seen that the place was packed, where every seat was taken, but as soon as my eyes landed on Jon, some of my fears went away, as he smiled at me

I then looked at Jace, and I had no fears what so ever, but I was feeling angry. He had some girl on his lap, _seriously, Kaelie, what was she doing here,_ I was pissed

I shut the curtain before he could see me and walked over to the dressing room, making a mental note to look sexy, _if he wants to be that way, fine so can I_.

 ** _Jon's pov_**

"what are your doing her kaelie" I asked, when she walked over to us and sat on Jaces lap, but before she could answer Jace did

" I invited her" he said simply, like it was nothing. I guess it was, but Maria looked at him with a glare that made me confused

But being I could question her, the lights went down. The show was starting.

 ** _an hour later_**

 _I am going to kill her and him,_ was all I thought, when they got off of the stage. Clary was dancing with this boy, in a short white dress, that made her hair look like fire, but the dress wasn't what I was going to kill her for, it was the kiss that she gave him

When they first started the dance I was scared and happy. I was scared because with every flip she was doing it looked like she was going to brake her neck

but i was also happy because she looked happy and beautiful when she dances, it's like everything slips away from her.

Then she just had to turn me into a murderer. because I was going to murder her and him. I looked over at Jace and seen his face red with anger, and his fist clinched. I was confused.

Soon all of the dancers cave back or on stage to see who the winners were "excellent work everyone, how about another round of applause for these excellent dancers" and just like that the place was loud again. The women speaking into the mic put her hand up, silencing everyone "Ok, in 3rd place, is Elizabeth Gardner" cue the Applause. one of the girls stood up and took the trophy the woman was handing her, they shook hands and she went to take a seat again

"in second place is Aline Penhallow" Aline stood up and did the same think as the first girl. When she went to sit back down I looked at Clary and seen her face has fallen from the excitement she had to now sadness.

"And in first place is... Clary Fairchild" we all did up and started to clap as the place erupted in Applause. Clary stood up in shock and took the trophy

 _that's my girl._

 **so what did you think, hate it, love it. Please review and tell me your thoughts ;-)**


	16. chapter sixteen

**CHAPTER** **SIXTEEN**

 ** _clary's pov_**

I was so shocked, when I heard my name being called, it took me a second to realize that it was real.

I got up from my seat next to Aline and took the trophy, shaking the girls hand, when I looked out into the crowd I seen my family with proud smile on their faces including Jon's friend.

I looked at Jace, who still has kaelie in his lap, and seen that he was smiling at me with pride to, I quickly looked away and sat back down.

 ** _15 minutes_** ** _later_**

I ran into my brothers arms as they all came back stage "I am so proud of you" he whispered into my hair, I pulled back and smiled at him. I pulled back and went into my mom and Luke's arms. After everyone hugged me, beside from Jace and kealie, we left the back stage and went into the cars

I got into the back of my parents car as Jon and the rest of the people got into their cars and headed back to their hotel rooms, _that should be me going to Jace hotel room with him not kaelie,_ I thought as I seen her get in the car before him

as soon as I got home I went upstairs to my room and feel asleep without getting my Pjs on.

 ** _The next morning_**

" Clary... Clary wake up" said a familiar voice. I rolled over and groaned into my pillow

"No, five more minutes" I heard the voice sigh and then my bed dip down. A few seconds later, I felt a pair of lips on mine. I gasped and pushed my self up into a sitting position, officially taking off the lips that where on mine

I looked up at the person and my green eyes met gold eyes. _Jace_. I glared at him. "Don't kiss me"

"why"

"you know why. Every since you got here, you flirted with every girl that passes by us in front of me" I got up off of my bed and opened my bedroom door "Leave" he stood up and started to walk to me

"why?" he asked again

"Well for one, I don't won't my heart broken by you, for two, you are way too old for me, and three...I want you to" I said, my voice shaking a little.

he walked closer to me and took the door from my grasp. "That's not good enough" he said, shutting the door and grabbing my waist, pushing me up against the know closed door.

"Fine, I don't want kaelies sloppy seconds" he leaves closer to me "please, _please_ , don't kiss me." he leaned back and looked me in the eyes before nodding his head and moving away from me

I walked over to my window seat, and sat down, after a few minutes, I head my door open and close, I let out the breath, I didn't know I was holding, and leaned my head against the wall.

 _Why did I have to fall for a guy that is older than me, and a player._


	17. chapter seventeen

**CHAPTER** **SEVENTEEN**

 ** _Jaces_** ** _pov_**

 _it's_ _for the best, don't turn around, it's for the best._ I kept on telling myself over and over again. I knew I was being in ass and I knew she was hurt about me flirting with other girls

But I had to

I was 5 years older then her, and not to mention I am a player. I don't want to hurt her more then I already did, I love her

 _I love her_

I walked into the kitchen and seen Alec and Magnus, they have me sad smiles. The whole gang knows about my feelings for Clary, even Jon.

Apparently, Maria had seen is kiss, I don't know how because we were in her room, but she did. She told me to either tell them or she would. I thought that if I told them instead of someone else, it will go a little bit easier

I was so wrong

Jon flipped, I still have a bruise on my jaw, will I did only tell them last night, but still, it hurt like a bitch. He told me to brake it off, but i told him I was already in the middle of it, thats why I invited kaelie, so now I have a bruise on my ribs, from when he kicked me, song with the bruise I already had on my jaw.

 _So violent_

"Did you do it" whisper Alec

"Yeah, I did it" _I made her hate me_ I'm sorry man, but it's for the best" _doesn't mean It hurts any less_ "Yeah what ever I don't care" they looked at me with a look that said they didn't believe me

"you don't?" asked Magnus

 _Yes, "_ No, now when are we going home"

"Jon is putting the stuff in the car now" We all came to clary's house to say bye since we were leaving. I had to go back to school, and the rest either had school or work, so we decided to go back now.

I had to be back for a football game. There is going to be some football couches at this game, so if I wanted to be a pro football player, I had to be there.

I sat down at the counter, and as soon as my ass was on the chair, Jon walks in, he looked at me with a question in his stare, I nodded my head knowing what he meant, _does she hate you yet?,_ I knew that's not what he really asked but, same thing to me.

"All right, everyone is in their cars, and ready to go, I will be ready in a minute, I am going to say bye to Clary." we nodded as he ran up the stairs. I knew Brittany and Tyler were going to be upset they couldn't say goodbye, since they were still sleeping, so this week should be _fun_.

 ** _clary's pov_**

I was looking at Jon, outside of my window, he was putting his stuff in the car. Tears were coming down my face. I was crying because my brother was leaning again, I was crying because Britt and ty were leaving,and lasting I was crying because I was so stupid for falling in love with Jace. I am a stupid little girl, so naive.

i looked at my door, as it opened. Jon walked in and instantly seen my tears. "hey baby girl" I looked away from him because that's what _little girls_ do.

"Go Jon, everyone is waiting" I heard him sigh and my rug make noises under his weight as he walked over to me, and sat down next to me

"Clary, I will see you again, anyways didn't you get accepted into the Idris academy"

"Yes, but they called me last night, I have to finish high school before I go" I said, but I still wouldn't look at him "Jon?" I whisper, tears still falling sure let down my face

"Yeah baby girl" I looked at him now

"You are breaking your promise again, you are leaving me" I said as sobs over took my body, he looked at me with sad eyes, before pulling me into him, and I didn't resist

"I have a home there, Clary"

"Do you remember when you said that if you were with me, you were home. I guess that didn't apply not, since you have a family of your own now.", I looked back at the window, and seen Jace, he was leaning against the car

"Clary please don't do thi-" I cut him off before he could finish his sentence

"Jon, go it's fine" I looked into his eyes and smiled "do you promise to keep on touch"

"every day"

"then go Jon, don't worry about my mood swings, I am a girl, that is on her period so-" now he was the one to cut me off

"ok, ok, ok. Stop. I get it" I laughed. he leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead "I love you so much Clare bare"

"I love you too Jon, give the kids my love, would you" I said pulling away from him

"of course" he stood up and started to walk to the door before stopping, and looking at me again "he didn't want to do it" I was confused

"what?"

"Jace, he didn't want to hurt you, but he new that you guys can't be together right now, now I know he has a weird way of doing it, but he did what was for the best" I looked back outside and seen Jace, who was already looking at me.

We stared at each other for a while, but then kaelie came and kissed him, that made me look away "I know it is" he smiled at me before going out the door, letting it shut softly behind him

 _I know it is, but I wish it wasn't like this_

 **so what do you think? I am only going to do like three more chapters in this story. But if you want a sequel to this story, for when they are all slightly older and have kids of their own, then put it in the review, if I get 5 or more reviews that say yes then I will, start making one**


	18. Chapter eighteen

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN.**

 ** _clary's_** ** _pov (Two years later)._**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH, OMG, OMG CLARY I GOT IN TO THE DANCE ACADEMY" Screamed Aline as she ran into my room, holding a peice of paper in her hand.

I smiled when I seen it and jumped off of my bed, my speech forgotten. "that is so amazing. congratulations" I said, while giving her a hug, I pulled away with a sad smile

"Don't worry Clare, you will get in to" she said, trying to reassure me. I sent in my resignation, in the beginning of senior year, but here we are, graduation in two days, and I still havnt heard anything.

I have to give a speech during the ceremonies since I am valedictorian. Also my birthday is the same day as graduation, so we are having a party bash, since I am turning 18.

"Yeah I know... it's just... frustrating".

"I know it is Clare, but they will send one on for you, and I know that you will git in" at said smiling at me, she then looked at my wall clock and cursed "Shit, I have to go, I have a date with Helen" I smiled at that, glad that she finally came out about her sexuality.

I nodded "kk, I will see you later, bye bitch" I said, walking to my bed and sitting down, with a smile, she smiled to and ran out of the room, and seconds later I heard my front door open and close.

I am so excited about graduation but I am having trouble with my speech. I was erasing part of the speech when my phone went off with an oncoming call, I looked down at it and smiled when I seen the name

 _"Hey, guess what"_ no hi or how are you just that.

"The president is at your house"

" _What? no, we get to come down and see you graduate"_ I smiled when I heard my big brother say that. My brother and I have gotten close, but not as close as before, but we are getting there

"Really Jon?, I can wait- oh... um is... um Jace coming to..." I let my voice trail off. I was pissed off at him still, he hasn't called or text or... anything, I miss him but...I hate him, well that's what I keep telling myself.

" _yes he is"_ he says with a sigh

"ok, that's... great. listen I have to go, my speech isn't going to write its self" I said then I hung up before he could say anything else.

 _Jace is coming_.

I sighed and started to rewrite my speech for the 50th time, just today. _Ugh, by the time I get this speech to my liking I will have to be rolled up in my wheelchair to the podium._ I laughed at me own joke, _this stress is making me go completely crazy._

I layed back on my bed and sighed, my speech forgotten about again, as I fell asleep, dreaming about the golden eyes that I love so much.

 ** _Jaces_** **pov.**

 _It's for_ _the best... it's for the best._ I swear, it's like my new motto, but I need to keep remembering it, because if not, I will be on the first flight to New York faster then you could even say New York.

 _Two years._ It had been two years since I have seen Clary or even talked to her. Jon and the rest of the gang has been to see her a couple of times, but I stayed home

It will hurt to much

I miss her so much, and I know that wants I have her in sight, I would brake down, and never let her leave my sight again

I hadn't had sex in two years either, and let me tell you, I am way over the limit of sexual frustration. But I won't have sex, I can't. Ever girl I see, I just don't want to touch then, Because they aren't her.

The arent my Clary

Anyway, the gang is going down there tomorrow morning for her graduation. I layed on my back and sighed. I mean it's not like they havent been there before, because they had, but this time I'm going.

 _It's going to be a long month._

 **So what do you think. What do you want to happen next?. What do you think should happen at the party. And don't forget about Sebastion, I want him to make a reappearance, but what do you readers think about it. Please review. Love ya. ;-)**


	19. chapter nineteen

**CHEAPER** **NINETEEN**

 ** _Clary's_** ** _pov (4 days later)_**

I hate my life.

it's just that simple. Life hates me back, I know it dose. First of all, I still haven't gotten my letter to tell me if I got into Idris academy or not. secondly, I can't find the right words for this stupid ass speech, I have even thought about just yelling into the mic 'WERE OUTA HERE BITCH'S' with a pose and all. Thirdly, my mother just went to pick up my brother and his friends including Jace, and guess who Jace brought with him... God damn, mother fucking kaelie.

To say I was mad would be an over statement. I am so stupid, I thought that since I will be turning 18 in a few days that he would want to be with me... but I guess not.

Thats ok, because as long as he is here I will make sure he knows what he is missing out on. A car horn bright me it off my thoughts.

I jumped off of my bed and seen my mom's car. I smiled and ran down the steps and out of the front door, right into my big brothers arms. He picked me up and I wrapped my arms and legs still him as he swung me around.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH" I squealed into his ear, a like bit to loud, but I didn't care. I felt him laugh, and then he put me down with a smile as he pulled me into a bear hug

"I missed you too" he whispered into my ear. I moved out of his arms as Magnus came and hugged me. After hugging him and Izzy, I heard someone yelling my name

"CLARY, WE HAVE A PROBLEM" yelled Aline, as her, Justin, and Helen came into my yard. I looked back at my brother I gave him an apologetic smile

As I moved my head back to look at my friend's, I seen Jace in all of his glory... with his arm around kealie, who was giving me a smug smile. I quickly looked back at my friend's and smiled at them as I ran over to where they stood at.

When I got there, Justin put his arm around my shoulders like always. About a year ago I met Justin, and since then we have been friends, he was gay, so it was easy to talk to him. If you look at him, you would never had guessed that he was gay, I couldn't either until he told me.

Apparently, the lights we were going to use at the party, got busted, so we need new ones. I looked back over at my over friends and seen Jace glaring a hole into Justin's arm, that was still around my shoulders. I smiled at the thought of him being jealous.

I thin looked at Izzy who was giving have a sad smile, _why is she giving him a sad smile? I am the one getting her heart broken. Again_ , the thought of Izzy have me on idea though. She is good at party planning so she should know what to do.

I turned back to my friends that were still arguing about what to do "GUYS" I yelled, and they got quiet in a instant. "What if we got help from Izzy" I looked at Aline "Remember the 4th of July party that she threw" she smile at me and nodded

"Yes, great plan, so know all we haveto do is ask" she said then we both bust it laughing, as the other two people looked confused "Izzy will never turn down this opportunity to plan something" she said to Helen and Justin, who nodded.

I started to walk back over to my brother, not looking at Jace, even though I could feel his gaze. "hey Izzy" she looked at me and smiled

"yeah?"

"can you do me a favor"

"That depends on what it is" she asks

"can you help then plan the after party, they are having difficulties?" as soon as I was done talking, her eye lit up like a Christmas tree,

"I would love to!... wait, isn't that your birthday to?" I nodded my head, she squealed. I smiled and looked at Jace again, not able to help myself, as my eyes met his.

We just looked at each other, not moving it saying anything, as the world around us disappears... but soon the moment I thought my were having, was ruined as kealie came up and kisses him

I looked away, fighting the tears. _I asked it once and I will ask it again, Why did I have to fall in love with a player?_

 **So what did you think. I am doing way more chapters then I thought I would, but I don't care, I like writing this story. Please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will come out if I get 5 reviews for this chapter. ;-)**


	20. chapter twenty

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

 ** _clarys pov_**

"Clary you cant say that"

"but why jon?" i whined

"Because, there will be teachers and parents there, so you cant say 'were outa here bitches'" We were all in the living room, and Jon asked me about my speech, so i told him what i had so far, he didn't like it

"I think it's a good speech biscuit" said Magnus with a smile "but there will be little kid there too, like Brittney and Tyler" i sighed

He was right. Britt and Ty was in the back yard, playing on the swing set. "Yeah, i know." i looked at Justin "You"

"Me?" he said looking at me

"do you have a date to the bash yet?" i asked him, but what i war really asking was _did you ask Mickie to the bash yet._ he shook his head no

i looked at Aline and Helen, who was giving me that _don't metal_ look. "So, Justin what do you like to do" asked kaelie. She was sitting next to jace, so i didn't look at her

"I'm a mechanic" she gave him a seductive smirk " I'm also gay, and your boyfriend is sitting next to you, so stop trying to flirt" i put my head in Jons neck, laughing, as everyone rise stayed silent

"whatever" she says, angrily

"Wait, your gay?" asked Jace

"i knew it!" said Magnus, happily. We all laughed when he said that.

"Good because me and Jon was already thinking of ways to kill you if you hurt Clary" said Jordan

I instantly thought of Jace, and i couldn't help but look at him, and everyone saw that i did. We met eyes, but i looked at Justin and we both burst out in laughter

"You thought we were dating" said Justin, so laughing. They nodded. he stopped laughing " no I'm gay, but if i wasn't, i still would take advantage of her like that " he said, and i face palmed, literally

"what do you mean?" asked Jon, looking at me

"oh, shit, they didn't know" he asked me, i shook my head

"Clary tell me what happened" said Jon, looking angry. i rolled my eyes at him

"calm down. I broke up with my boyfriend a few days ago" Izzy and Alec looked at Jace "what?" i asked them confused. They looked at me

"What?"

"why did you-"

"what did he do to make you want to brake up with him?" agreed Jon cutting me off _. - look at Jace,_ i finished in my head

"He cheated on me because i wouldn't have sex with him" i said honestly. they looked mad, well besides kaelie, who smirked at me. "im fine though, he didn't do anything to me, and besides it wasn't that much of a heart brake" they nodded believing me.

We continued catching up, and laughing, but i wouldn't look at Jace, at all. Soon it got dark, and my friend's left.

That night i went to sleep smiling

 **I'M BACK. what did you think. please review and tell me. love ya ;-)**


	21. chapter twenty one

**WARNING-LEMONS**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

 ** _Clarys pov_**

I sat up in bed really fast, while breathing heavily. I just had a nightmare about Sebastian, again.

"it's just a dream" i whispered to myself. I laid back down in my bed trying to go back to sleep, but i couldn't.

With a sigh, i got out of bed, and went out if my door. I went down the stairs and into the kitchen. What i seen made me blush.

Jace was sitting shirtless on the counter, drinking water. He looked up at me, and raised a eyebrow. "Can't sleep?" i nodded. He looked me up and down, i blushed again

I had a white tank to on, no bra, and blue short shorts, but the way he was looking at me, with lust, i started to get wet down there.

I walked i the fridge, and got the milk out. As i was pouring me a glass, i heard Jace jump off of the counter, and come behind me.

I set the glass of milk on the counter in front of me before turning around. We were so close together.

"Im sorry, im so sorry" he whispered to me

"For what?" i whispered back. He put his hands on my face, i leaned into them, even though i know i shouldn't, even though i was mad at him.

"for hurting you" he dropped his hands to my waist "For kissing you, it was a mistake, i never ment to hurt you" i looked at him with tears in my eyes, _did he really just say that_ " Kissing me was a mistake?" he looked shocked

"No, clary thats not-"

"Well if kissing me is such a mistake, don't ever do it again, or" i pushed his hands away from me "touch me"

i started for the stairs, but he wrapped his arms around me from behind and started to whisper in my ear "That's not what i meant... OK maybe it was, but only because i couldn't stop thinking about you, hell i hadn't even had sex in the last two years." i turned around on his arms

"Then why did you bring Kaelie here with you?"

"because, for a distraction, so that i don't lose control. Clary do you think that once you turn 18 that no one would care that we got together." i looked at the floor, that is what i thought

"I thought you would want to be with me, and i don't care what people think, the only people i care about being ok with it or not, wants me to be happy, you make me happy Jace. But i guess your right, my feelings for you are a mistake. You will end up breaking my heart more then you already had" i moved his arms away from me again, but he pushed me up against the wall, and started to kiss me.

I was shocked, but soon my hands were in his hair and i was jumping up wrapping my legs around his waist. He growled when i grinded on him, making me more wet.

He carried me over to the couch, and laid me on it, still kissing me, while laying over me. He started to kiss my neck so that we could breath.

I moaned when he started to suck and bite my neck. His hands went to the hem of my shirt, and he lifted it over my head.

I blushed as he looked at my breast, "no bra" he said with a smirk, i rolled my eyes, before moaning as he put his mouth on my right breast. He started to suck and bite. But i wanted more

"Shit, Jace. please" I felt him smile against my skin.

"please what,"

"Fuck" i said as he put his hand in my shorts and underwear, rubbing my clit

"Fuck you are so wet" he started to move his fingers faster"What do you want baby" he said, with lust in his voice

"I want you to- oh my god" i moaned add he sped up his movements. "I want you to Fuck me" and that's all i needed to say before he practically ripped the last of our clothes off.

And damn he was huge

He pushed into me, and we both moaned loudly. It hurt a little from his big size, but soon i had to cover my mouth to not make any loud noises, as he got faster and harder

"Oh my god. Jace!!. Harder!" he granted my wish

"Shit clary" he said as i arched my back, putting my hands above my head to hold onto the arm of the couch, as my breast bounced.

He learned down and started to kiss me, as he went faster. But i couldn't kid him, as i started to moan louder. I felt about ready to cum, and i new he was to by the way he was fucking me.

We both soon climaxed together, saying each other names.

 **So what did you think, that was my first lemon, and the only reason u did it was because my best friend said that i wouldn't. I am really competitive. Anyway, 5 more reviews and the next chapter will be our. Love ya**


	22. chapter twenty two

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

 ** _clarys POV_**

I woke up from people shouting. I was pissed that i got woken up, everyone new that i was not a morning person, but if i get woken up...

i sat up in bed... then remembered what happened last night. I was confused on how i got in my room, Jace must have brought me up here.

 _Jace_

i blushed hard. I slept with him. By the angle. I looked down and seen that i was still necked, which caused me to blush harder.

I got out of bed, got dressed realy fast, and looked at the calender. _My birthday_.I smiled. I was confused when i still heard yelling.

I ran down the stairs and seen that everyone was in the living room, looking amused, as Kaelie yelled at Jace

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE BREAKING UP WITH ME" i was confused, but still pissed that i got woke up

"AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS WOKE ME UP" i yelled, everyone looked at me shocked then scared, even Kaelie "What is going on?"

"Nothing baby girl" said Jon, than a big smile came across his face. He stood up fast and pulled me in his arms "My little sister is 18 years old today!" everyone laughed as i started to slap him on his back.

"Put me down Jon, i hadn't have my coffee yet!!" he put me down

"Fine, but what do you want to do first, now that you are an adult" i smiled at him, and he gave me a knowing look.

i looked at Jace then at Kaelie "Why were you yelling at Jace?" i asked Kaelie.

"Oh! because he broke up with me for no reason" she said angrily, but i smiled

"That's what i thought" i walked over to Jace, and smashed my lips against his, he was shocked, but soon kissed me back. I let the world slip away, and it was just me and him.

I don't know what would happened, if this will work out, but right now i didn't care.

 ** _7 years later_**

"mommy, Seth smacked me" i looked at my 4 year old daughter, and sighed. Theses last seven years have been a blast. I had gotten accepted to idris, and now i dance in videos

Me and Jace has gotten married 3 years ago. A year before we got married though, i had gotten pregnant with twins.

"Seth don't hit your sister!" said Jace as he walked into the living room and sat down next to me, then he gave me a kiss that made Seth go 'ewwww' as he walked in the room, but made Ally go 'Awww'

"Mommy, daddy tell us the story on how you guys got together again" said Ally, we laughed, but nodded.

they sat down on the floor, as Jace began the story "Well it all started the summer that your mom came to stay at uncle Jons..."

 **I know that it was a short chapter, but THE END. Sorry if you wanted more, i didn't mean for it to happen like that but it just kinda... did. Love ya (and so does Jace) ;-)**


End file.
